worldofstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires (The Dracul)
Vampires are creatures that bear the bloodline of the first Dracul, Alas. The Dracul was create as a product of a human that was granted the gift of Icil, lord of the evernight, and Hizagell , the dragon general of Munda (the mouth's legion). Alas was Icil's champion on the plane of man, and after many years of service he asked for the first time of something in return. Alas that was still young and optimistic of what possiblities human lives held, made a deal with Icil, who saw anything mortal or in other ways witherable as one of the natural beauties of life. Alas wanted to see all what life had to offer. Icil misinterpreded the wish as a wish of immortallity. To him it was blashemious for a human, and one he held at such high esteam at that, to wish for an eternal life, and therefore Icil cursed Alas with immortallity, but a vulnarbility to the sun, so that he would never again be able to see the world while the humans he loved and before walked among were most active. Forever banish to the darkness, Alas despaired and hid himself in a cave near the plains that would later be known as the Bone hills. The war that was the cause of the name took place while be hid there. He observed in confusion and madness, as the creatures of Munda fought the aborminations of Klof (The Arm's legion). The two armies obliterated each other completely. Afterwards in his insanity, Alas went the nearby coupse of Hizagell. Alas had not eaten for many weeks and owed it solely to the power of Icil that he had not starved to death in the cave. He feasted upon Hizagell's flesh and drank his blod, as he seemed the most eatible of all the freakish creatures that was scattered across the field. By taking in the heart blood of the dragon, Alas was granted powers alike to those Hizagell had wielded in life. He was granted eyes that burned like the fire, the dragon once breathed and the ability to see in darkness even better than he saw in light before. He was granted the same bat-like wings that Hizagell had used to rain death over his enemies before, though as Asal didnt share the dragons scaled body, his wings were more fragil and less impossing, but not in any way less capable of granting their bearer the ability of flight. The Dragons blood were still infused with the magic of old and so Asal learned the secrets of blood magic. The dragons ability to change form into that of a human also came of use the Asal. He learn to use this power to disguise himself, and hide the features that told the tale of his misarable fate. Asal's skin had become almost transparantly pale. It was neighter hard to notice the flaming eyes and sharp teeth of a dragon that he also had obtained. The learned to command the forces of Munda, just as the dragon had done before him. Alas' hunger and thirst was never truly quinst. Today the legend of Alas is most commonly known as "the tale of the first vampire" or in the old language "Cel me et Dracul". As the tale has spread, Alas' name has change to Arcas, and it is today common knowledge that the first vampire was called Arcas, though few know the original story, where as most tells a altered version where vampirism was a curse put upon Arcas for being a cruel and bloodthristy man. Dracul which is the old term for vampire, means "Dragonspawn" or "Dragonblooded". Now there is three major familys. The Dracal, that is still able to draw a direct line back to Alas's first true children. The Shamal, who bound themselves to the service of Klof in exchange for betraying Munda. And the Jakal, that have become creatures of the Munda themselves and have become one of Munda strongest creatures.